Yes, Taichou
by Time-Space Matchmaker
Summary: I'd just like to say that I appreciate your hard work... Ukitake x Kiyone


Yes, Taichou

Isane was not blind. Nor was she deaf, mute, or stupid. Well, she was pretty quiet, but still… not mute. Quite often, she would be sent to thirteenth to check on Ukitake-taichou. Also quite often, he would come to fourth to pick things up, be checked up, and have a little chat with Unohana-taichou. At these times, Sentaro and Kiyone would also be present, bickering about whatever it was they were bickering about. In any case, it was always pretty much the same scene. Isane saw things. She heard things. And she felt things.

It just so happened that today Ukitake was visiting fourth. The three arrived at exactly 4:00, exactly the same time as the day before, and every day they had ever come. Unohana and was waiting, with Isane just behind on her right.

"Good afternoon, Ukitake-san."

"Likewise, Unohana-senpai."

Isane stole a glance at her younger sister, standing behind Ukitake. Kiyone looked up at her captain in admiration, then caught Isane's eye and smiled.

Unohana turned. "Isane, would you please go fetch those herbs we prepared yesterday? Leave them with Kiyone. Ukitake-san, please join me for tea."

"Yes, taichou."

Kiyone butted Sentaro aside and raised her hand. "I'll get the herbs!" Kiyone rushed off and the two captains retreated into Unohana's office leaving Isane with Sentaro.

Isane was naturally curious. She had to know. She had also had a dream the night before that fishcakes had fallen from the sky causing her to go insane. And since she had gone insane, it was therefore impossible to know whether or not the dream was real or just a dream or if dreams were actually real. And so she asked.

"Sentaro-san, wouldn't you say that it seems like Kiyone rather likes Ukitake-taichou?" Isane asked.

"Um, well yeah… he is our captain, after all."

"No, I mean I believe that she loves him deeply in more ways than one."

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must be confusing you. It's okay. I probably shouldn't be talking about it anyway."

"Um, no, no. It's fine."

Isane gave a nervous giggle. "I suppose she wouldn't tell me."

"Um… sure."

"Don't you see the way he looks at him? A mixture of dearest admiration and of childish hope. I have only seen her look at one man that way. Kiyone can be rather naïve."

"Um, who?"

"Of course, when she turns back to you, it's just stubborn-ness and competition. But I think she does those things for both reasons."

"Um…"

"Kiyone loves Ukitaka-taichou!" As soon as she said it, Isane's eyes widened in horror and she covered her mouth. Likewise, Sentaro's mouth hung stupidly and his eyes showed something between shock and amusement.

"What's this you say?"

A flustered and embarrassed Isane attempted to apologize (about 20 times), but her words were overwhelmed with Sentaro's intense guffawing.

"Ki… huh… yone… huh… Ukitake huh… hahahahaha!"

Isane suddenly became stern. "Please do not take my sister's love so lightly." Once again, her words were drowned out in laughter. "Sentaro-san!"

"Oh, what? Huh, huh huh…"

"Please, I believe she really does love him."

"Right. Oh no! This means I must find other means of motivation to keep myself in game! Love is the strongest of all. I shall prove myself more loyal!" Sentaro ran off yelling, "I love you, taichou!"

Isane sighed and shook her head.

--

Unfortunately for everybody, Sentaro was an even worse blab than Renji when drunk. By the next week, everyone in Seireitei knew. Kiyone, however, remained happily oblivious of this fact.

Ukitake was also neither blind, deaf, nor stupid. And so he decided it was time to make dinner plans.

--

"Um, taichou… why are we here?"

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to say how much I've appreciated your work for all these years. You've been through some hard times. And I really do appreciate your loyalty."

"Oh… um, all right. Thank you very much."

"Thank _you_."

Kiyone beamed. "It's really no problem, taichou. It's my job… and me and Sentaro really love doing it."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Um, taichou?"

"Yes, Kiyone?"

"Um… I… there's something… nevermind." Kiyone smiled, looked at her captain and saluted. "Don't worry, taichou. I'll keep working hard."

--

AN: Fail… it's not even romance. =.=


End file.
